Forgotten
by Lucedeoangel
Summary: My name is Aerith, I think. I am a woman who remembers nothing but eyes and pain. I hear voices in my head, jumbled and incoherent. I write this in case that pain is felt again, and I forget once more.  - future Clerith.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There's a chest in the main room. It's beautiful. Carved with symbols and letters I'd never seen before. I was surprised it was there. My grandparents weren't even alive when the people lived in this abandoned house, but they say the owners were meant to be heroes, the saviours of our planet. What a load of crap.

I opened the lid, only disturbing a little bit of dust. It looked like the box contained only paper, organised in a hazardous pile, written in different handwriting. Digging underneath the paper, there was more: ribbons, gloves, wolf-shaped rings, even glowing pieces of gems.

Picking up one of the those gems, which was white in colour, I lifted it slowly, until it glinted in the sunlight streaming through a window. I don't think it actually was a gem. But, it was so wonderful. I can only presume magic was involved.

Lifting the top piece of paper from the pile, I began to read the cursive handwriting.

_This is going to be odd. I can tell already. I'm not even sure why I'm doing this. I suppose it will act a record to myself, just in case… well, I'm getting ahead of myself. _

_I suppose I should start with my name. At least, what I believe to be my name. Aerith. I do not know this for sure, but it's what the voices keep whispering to me. Voices… I fear I am mad. I do not recall, however. _

_I remember waking up on stones, with water lapping at my legs. There was an ugly tear in the dress I wore, above my stomach. A red mark, like a scratch, was on my skin below the tear. I next remember walking through a forest with white trees, which I stared at for a long time. I don't know why, but it felt like the forest was moving with me, responding to what I was doing. _

_After the white forest, the trees turned brown and green again. I saw buildings made from bones, but I don't remember much. Just a man asking how I can come out from the forest, that there's a tear at my upper back with a similar mark to my front, before ushering me into his house, giving me food, a bed, and the paper I'm writing on. _

_That was yesterday. Apparently, this is Bone Village, and the forest I came from is called the Sleeping Forest, which is only meant to be passable with a Lunar Harp, which was took years ago. But enough of that, that's not important. What's important is that I had a dream. But it felt so very real. Bright blue eyes looking at me, my own hands clasped together in front of me, before intense pain coursed through my body. The pain was so real, it woke me up, screaming. _

_I can only presume the owner of those glowing eyes caused me that pain. I can only presume that wasn't a dream, but a memory. And I can only presume that pain is what caused me to forget everything. I am frightened. I do not know anything, I'm not even sure of my own name. But I will search for those eyes. They know the answers I long for, that I need. I cannot live my life like this. I do not know where to start, but eyes like that aren't normal, I'm sure. It will not take me long._

_My name is Aerith, I think. I am a woman who remembers nothing but eyes and pain. I hear voices in my head, jumbled and incoherent. I write this in case that pain is felt again, and I forget once more. This paper, and the words I will write in the future, will act as my memories. _

_I'm looking for a pair of eyes. How ridiculous. _


	2. Chapter 1 Aerith

_Forgotten - Chapter 1_

_Aerith_

When I awoke to the calling of Charles (the man who had found me), I asked him if he knew anything about people with glowing eyes, and he responded by looking at me strangely. "My dear, glowing eyes are SOLDIER eyes. And ever since Shinra... well, let's just say there aren't anymore SOLDIERs around, not since Meteorfall, especially not this far north." I nodded slowly, watching him busy himself making tea. SOLDIER and Shinra... the names felt familiar to me, and yet, distant as well. Like it was something I should know, but just couldn't remember.

Wrapping my hands around the tea that he produced, welcoming the warmth it provided (it was rather cold in Bone Village), I chose my next words carefully. "Umm, Meteorfall sounds rather... threatening. What is it? And, you mentioned the far north, just where exactly are we?"

Charles' face following my questions made me cringe, a blank stare followed by a confused gaze. He obviously must have thought me mad, as I had been thinking myself. But then he softened and smiled at me, as if to a child. "You truly don't remember anything, do you?" I shook my head, and he sighed softly, "Well, might as well start from the beginning!" He clapped his hands together and sat down opposite me at the table that served for dining.

According to Charles, around four years ago, a man named Sephiroth (I felt that familiar and distant feeing again at his name), went on a rampage, claiming that the planet belonged to him and his mother. He summoned a massive rock from space, a meteor, to strike the planet and wipe out all life. Meteor got extremely close to a city called Midgar, and most of the city was destroyed. If it wasn't for a group of people who called themselves AVALANCHE, Sephiroth would have succeeded in his mission.

"At least, that's what I've heard," Charles said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, "however, we don't hear lots of things here, and I'm sure there's much missing from that tale, the only reason I can say there are no glowing eyes in the north, is because if you want to go any further north then this, you have to come through Bone Village." He took a sip from his cup, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. My nose crinkled a bit. "Which brings me to my next bit, where we are!" Charles stood up, taking a map from a shelf, unrolling it on the table and pointed at a location on the northern continent. "Right, this is where we are." His finger then trailed south to the coast. "Now, this map isn't up to date, so there's now a port town here, Icedell. No one ever comes here though, it's too cold. But it did make our lives easier getting food, so good on the WRO for building it."

I stared at the place where Icedell apparently was. Well, there was my answer on getting off this continent. I had no reason to stay if no one came this way, but I had thought even there was even any transportation away from here. It made me happy to know there was. However, Charles wasn't done pointing places out. To the north of Bone Village was a place called the City of the Ancients, and further north was Icicle Inn. That was as far as his knowledge of the world went, so we left it there, Charles returning the map to its shelf.

Later, after he had left to do some digging, as was the general career in Bone Village, I got the map out, placing it once more on the table. Finding where the City of The Ancients was, my conclusion was that the map had to be inaccurate, because according to the fading paper, it was in the middle of a river. A river which was probably frozen over, going by the coldness here. But as I started to roll the map up, those voices that lived in my head started…. singing? It's loudness sounded like they were standing right beside me, shouting in my ear. The sudden pain in my head made me gasp, gripping the table for support with my hands. Images started flashing in my mind's eye, shell shaped buildings, flowing water despite the cold, the Sleeping Forest that I had come from, a castle like formation, an altar surrounded by water. And those eyes, glowing bright before me, before pain exploded in my body.

I was next aware Charles shaking my body. "I need to leave, I can't stay here," I mumbled, my eyes still closed.


	3. Chapter 2 Cloud

**Forgotten - Chapter 2**

**Cloud**

There are many things that can make me worry for the safety of my friends, my extended "family." The current broadcast on the television being one of them. We had all gathered together at Seventh Heaven, like we do quite often. It's meant to be a happy time, where we catch up on what's been going on in our lives. But instead, we're all gathered around the stupid box, gasping at what's being announced. Well, Tifa and Yuffie were. Marlene and Denzel had been banished upstairs, because of what the broadcast was saying. Cid and Barret were swearing, while the rest of us watched in silence.

_According to reports, all thirty-two people were killed by a blade. All were killed in a similar manner, and so far the majority of them have been in Junon. The WRO are reporting that the killers of these people is probably the same person. Witnesses are saying that a man in a black cape was seen by most of the victims shortly before their deaths. WRO are appealing for any help._

The TV then switched onto a program that no one was interested in. I glanced down and noticed my fists were clenched, the knuckles white. I relaxed them, just before Tifa said, "It can't be, can it?".

"No way!" Yuffie cried out. "We killed him, he's dead, dead, dead!" Vincent nodded from beside her in agreement, while Cid lit another cigarette.

"Well shit, if it ain't Sephiroth, then who the hell else wears a cape and stabs people?" Cid waved his hands about before slamming into a chair. "If it ain't him, then it's a damn wannabe. Sick bastard." Shaking my head slowly, I walked away from the group to the window that faced the streets of Edge. Dull clothes clothed their bodies, and it was a hard life, granted, but we, AVALANCHE, had saved their lives many times. Were we meant to save them again?

I chose my words carefully. "If it is him, then we need to stop him. There's no question of that." Agreement voiced itself behind me. It appears my friends were of the same opinion. I turned towards them. "If however, it isn't, and it's someone else… maybe it doesn't fall to us. Frankly…" sighing, I shrugged a little, my eyes glancing over them all before I finished. "I'm tired of fighting for the world."

Tifa began to step forward a little, looking at me in the motherly way. "Cloud, if we don't fight for the world, who will? We can't stand here, waiting for someone else to step in. What if it never happens!" She shook her head violently, her arms crossing automatically. "We can't wait Cloud. There's no question of that." Echoing my words, I knew she was right. No one had stepped forward the last three crises of the world. It was very doubtful anyone would this time.

Barret laughed a little. "Or ya know, this is jes' a killer who likes killing people. No one trying to take over the world, for once. Jes' someone who likes his hands stained with blood. Maybe it's that red girl from Deepground, hey Shelke?" The newest addition to our group had been silent so far, but quickly responded.

"No, it was not Rosso, nor is it any of Deepground. They are all dead." Her monotone voice somewhat emphasised her certainty.

"Right." I said to the group. "We need to figure out who's doing these killings, because it appears we have no idea. And until we at least have some idea of who we're up against, we're not striking out." They nodded their approval, and everyone started moving.

Cid is taking the airship around the edges of the world, like Wutai and Mideel, dropping off Yuffie along the way. Vincent and Barret are taking the Western Continent, Tifa and I will be searching will be searching the Western Continent. Nanaki and Shelke will be taking the Northern Continent. Cait Sith isn't here, since Reeve is so busy with WRO business.

I can't help but feel that this isn't a new enemy. But I just hope it isn't him.


	4. Chapter 3 ?

**Forgotten - Chapter 3**

**?**

This… is rather quite fun.

The following process is all part of the thrill. I choose at random, for I have no preference over who will be next. I then follow them for a few days, watching and planning for the perfect moment. Killing them while no one is watching is the preferred method. While I do not care if people see me when I am following, but if they see me killing my… chosen, it will lead to consequences. And this is just too fun to stop now.

It amuses me, stepping behind them, tapping their shoulder when they think they're all alone. The fear in their eyes. The knowledge in their face that their life has come to an end. Although, there's something else there. Recognition, I believe. Which is odd, for I do not believe I know them. Then again, I remember nothing. I just woke up one day, with this blade in my hand in some godforsaken land. And that need to kill. It's like I need it to live. The person who found me was my first chosen, her eyes blinking out of life, merely seconds after she discovered me.

There will be another one in a few days. I must choose another… a man this time I think. The last two were women. All thirty-two have been killed for me, for a simple urge I have. And I couldn't care less.

Actually, I've realised. Every single person I've killed has had brown hair. A coincidence, I'm sure. I'll make the next man blonde.


	5. Chapter 4 Aerith

**Forgotten - Chapter 4**

**Aerith**

"But, you cannot leave! You can't go wearing that, you'll freeze!"

I was still on the floor, Charles pacing around me, looking like he was thinking hard. I felt slightly sick, which is why I didn't want to move. The pain still throbbed slightly, but at least my memories from when I woke up hadn't left me.

"Sweetie, it's a big world out there. You don't remember anything, you'll be monster food in minutes, or you'd get lost…" He ran his fingers through his grey hair, looking stressed. I tried to get up to comfort him, but a wave of nausea hit me. So instead, I reached up and touched his elbow. He looked down and sighed, before kneeling beside me and taking my hand.

"After I brought you to my home, I promised myself I would look after you. I cannot abandon you when you're as vulnerable as you are. I'm not telling you out of selfishness that you must stay here, but because of your safety. Do you even know how to fight?" I shook my head at him, although I was touched at his words, it made me feel safer, knowing there was people like him in the world.

He helped me to my feet after I said I was ready, then he took me to the shop of Bone Village. There we purchased some of the workers clothes, brown and dull, that actually happened to fit me snugly, keeping me warm. When it came to abandoning my pink dress with it's tears, I did so with a heavy heart, which confused me immensely. It was a dress, nothing more and nothing less, and I had no idea why I was even wearing it. But still, it sadden me, throwing the dress into the bin.

Charles also made me look at a selection of weapons while we were at the shop. Back at his house, I now stood with the one I felt most comfortable with in my hands, whirling it around. The staff was colored silver, with a bird figure at the top. It felt balanced, and I swung it around with ease. At least, it was better then the other weapons there. Guns and swords. They felt too…violent for me.

He watched me while I practiced with the staff. His eyes kept drifting to my hair. "Sorry m'dear, but you're gonna have to do something with your hair. It's just gonna get in the way otherwise."

So far my rather long hair had been left loose, but I borrowed some string from Charles and did what came naturally. I braided it. But even after I finished it, something felt like it was missing. My right hand reached up to the back of my head, at the start of the braid, feeling for something that should have been there. Images flashed before my eyes again, a small white ball in my hands, a pink ribbon given to me by a man's hand, and I weaved it between my fingers.

I stumbled a little, that pain in my head triggering again, but at least I didn't collapse. Charles was facing away from me, and didn't seem to notice my moment. By the time I straightened up, he turned towards me and smiled. "All done?" he asked, and I nodded, ignoring my headache. He led me outside, out of the village and into the open air.

He spend the next few days teaching me what he knew. Now that I think about it, it wasn't much. Just simple things on how to survive, pitching up tents, cooking the foodstuffs and showing me how to deal with the local monsters. Apparently, because Bone Village was surrounded by forests, the villagers often had to protect their home from invading monsters. It surprised me. They didn't seem that worried about any incoming monsters, which made me believe they took it all in their stride.

The time came when Charles finally decided I knew enough to survive. He gave me several parting gifts. Firstly, the map which he used to point out locations to me (he had marked where he believedf Icedell was, since that was were I was heading), and colored balls he referred to as materia. He had taught me how to use them as he was teaching me, but as I held one in my hand now, I still marvelled at the power I could feel residing within it, and the voices in my head raised slightly louder. ("You can feel something in it?" Charles had said when I first told him, and he chuckled. "You're making it up now, aren't ya?") Maybe he couldn't feel it, but I surely could. It also reminded me of the image I saw, of a white "materia". All those I currently had were either red, green, yellow or blue. No white one in sight. I decided to not ask Charles about it. It seemed… odd.

Before I turned to leave the village, I hugged him. "Thank you," I said, pulling away from him slightly, "for everything you've done." I smiled warmly at him, and he returned it.

"You're very welcome my dear, you just make sure you come visit when you've figured everything out." I agreed, and started to walk away. I was at the exit before I realised something, and I called out to him.

"Hey Charles! I don't think I told you, but I think my name is Aerith! Bye!" I waved energetically and again started to walk away, but not before I was given the sight of him smirking.

So, my journey had begun. I would go to Icedell, take a ship off this continent, and find the blue-eyed man, wherever he may be. With him lay all my answers. I didn't rightly care how long it took me. It didn't seem like I would be remembering who I was anytime soon. And if he was dead, or if I was mistaken…

Well, I didn't want to think about it. Because then I would be lost for what could possibly be forever.


End file.
